The Dream's Not Over Yet Cowgirl
by The No Name Kid
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 10. But this story goes out to my purple haired woman FAYE-FAYE. So those of you who like to see Faye with Spike sorry but this is Gren's time in the spot light. Faye/Gren. Takes place after Real Folk Blue
1. In the Past

Walking down Callisto's cold streets Faye passed up the Blue Crow. Life was fucked up. Ed and the mutt had run off, Jet was alone on the Bebop and Spike-- Well that son of a bitch went and committed suicide because of a fucking whore. Tied to his fucking past. Nothing good ever comes from your past. She knew.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Where are you going? Why are you going?" she asked holding up the gun.  
  
She was shaking almost close to tears. Turning to face her Spike shoved his face into hers. His smell. Cigarettes and cologne. Just that made her want to wrap her arms around him. But she couldn't he didn't have eyes for her. Only his fucking precious Julia. She died and he still didn't see her.  
  
"Look at my eyes Faye. One of them's a fake that I lost in an accident. Ever since then I always thought that one eye looked into the past and with the other I saw the present. I thought nothing I saw was reality."  
  
He stared at her his eyes taking her in. She didn't want to hear his bullshit.  
  
"Ends up that the dream was soon over," he says pulling away.  
  
She watched him walk away. He's messing up everything. He's throwing away his life.  
  
"My-- my memory came back, but nothing good came of it. I had no one, no place to stay. This was the only place I could go to. You once told me Spike that the past didn't matter. Well you're the one still tied to your past Spike," she said holding up the gun.  
  
He turned to look at her for probably the last time and then walked out. She shot five holes into the ceiling.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She came back here, instead of going to Mars. This was still part of the past. Gren was still apart of the past so was Spike but it was so much easier to come to Callisto. Two men that she had loved now dead because of Vicious. Shaking her head, Faye Valentine walked back to the Blue Crow and walked in.  
  
Looking around it looked the same as it did before except that there was no saxophone playing, just the piano. Jazz music was nothing without the sax.  
  
Sitting down at the bar Faye asked for something strong. Vodka. Sweet Vodka. She picked up the glass and stared at it for a while. The color made her think about the stars. She remembered when Gren's star fell. She saw it fall. A shooting star but she knew it meant that Gren's journey was over. His dream was over. Or was it? She definitely knew that Spike's dream had ended. Authority's had called Jet in to identify the body.  
  
Faye tipped her head back and swallowed the alcohol. It burned going all the way down. After two shots the numbness began to sink in. Pure sweet numbness.  
  
She turned to look at the stage and she could just picture Gren. Playing away at his sax. His sad song. His song for Julia.  
  
"Damn her," Faye growled.  
  
She took another drink and kept her eyes on the stage. She could hear him. His smooth velvety voice.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Take care," the black haired man said.  
  
She looked at him. Was he talking to her?  
  
"Take care. If you don't tell someone to take care they will turn into a fairy. At least that's what they say around here," he smirked his blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Heh! Didn't you know Mr. Saxophone? I'm already a fairy," she said back.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Faye snapped out of it and looked at the bar tender holding out her glass. He took it and she stopped him.  
  
"Give me something stronger," she said her eyes dull. Hell alcohol poisoning wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Sorry miss I've only got whiskey and vodka, oh and some of this tequila stuff," he said looking at her.  
  
"Give me all three."  
  
Suddenly she could hear a saxophone. His saxophone. It had to be him. 


	2. Is He Real?

I FORGOT TO WRITE I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. Well on with the story.  
  
Her head swam. Everything was blurry but she knew that music. It was him. It was Gren. She looked around the bar frantically but couldn't see anything. Paying she grabbed her coat and walked out.  
  
She had thrown out the yellow vinyl suite and substituted it with a black tank and some baggy olive fighting pants. She was starting over. But if she was starting over why was she coming back? It made no sense. She wanted to leave it all behind but then she comes to Callisto. The god damned planet that has no women. Not just that but the one where she had met the most wonderful man well women whatever.  
  
Laughing to herself she found herself coming closer to the music. She looked up and saw the stars. Damned stars you can't trust them, she thought.  
  
Something caught her eye and she stopped. In a windowsill sat a man with a saxophone. As if sensing her he turned and smiled. Faye's breath caught. His smile.  
  
He turned and then started playing again as if she wasn't even there. Disoriented she tried to run to him but almost got run over. Sitting down on the curb Faye rested her head on her knees. Man was she going to have the biggest hangover in her life.  
  
"Take care," someone said above her.  
  
Faye looked up but couldn't see who it was. Trying to stand up she leaned on the streetlight and pointed at the figure.  
  
"You are Gren," she declared.  
  
"Come on I'll give you a place to stay for the night,"  
  
"No, no, no," she said waving a finger at him.  
  
"Do you have any other place to go?''  
  
"No," she whispered. "I left them before they could leave me. But I should never have gone back because he left me."  
  
"You shouldn't have left them my green eyed fairy. They cared for you."  
  
She looked up at him. What this, this man know? He knew nothing at all. He didn't know who she was. All she wanted to do right now was find a place to sleep. She wanted to find Gren. Her Mr. Saxophone. But he was dead. He had left her. "I want Gren," she mumbled.  
  
"Well you will get to see Gren just come on. You need sleep. Honest I promise you will get to look for Gren," the stranger said holding out a hand.  
  
She stared at it trying to focus her eyes. It kept wavering and she reached out to grab it and grabbed air. She tried one more time and leaned in but almost fell on her face.  
  
The man grabbed her and walked her down the street to where ever he was taking her. But Faye looked up to the same window and saw that it was getting closer. Is this where this guy lived? 


	3. He'll be waiting

I'm sorry for taking so long you guys, I've had some bad and I mean bad writers block. Well enjoy. I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP, but If I owned Gren..  
  
WARNING: GREN WILL NOT HAVE BOOBIES IN THIS STORY. I REPEAT GREN WILL NOT HAVE BOOBIES IN THIS STORY. Whoever came up with the idea that he had boobs should die.  
  
Sitting in the guy's apartment Faye looked around. There were no pictures on the wall. Not even a piano. Faye's head still swam and she lay down on the couch holding her head. There was no way in hell this guy was Gren. It's not like it really mattered any way considering that she was so drunk she couldn't even focus on her damn hand in front of her face. So basically she couldn't see anything.  
  
"So what is a fairy like you doing in a place like this?" he asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Let's see. You wanna know the entire story?" she asked but didn't get a response.  
  
"It goes something like this, how many times did he die? I don't know, all I know is that SHE caused him to die. I wonder if he even knew how many times he's cried? It was only about her. He never saw me. He thought everything was a dream. None of this was supposedly real enough for him. But he has not even one damned clue about why he went. He said he wanted to see if he was alive, that he just wanted to wake up, but for him that's impossible. He couldn't die yet he did. That's why I left. Because Spike left. "  
  
There was pure silence. Nothing. For a moment Faye thought that this guy, no wait; this entire thing was a dream. What if Spike was right? What if it was all a dream and all you had to do was wake up?  
  
"Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Gren was looking for you Faye."  
  
She looked at the stranger. What did he say?  
  
"He looked for you everywhere. I don't know how he survived but he searched for you Faye for a long time. He's still out there playing his sax. Always the same tune as before but then it changed after he met you. It was much sadder than Julia's song. This one was slow, soft, lost, alone, just like you."  
  
Faye looked at him. For a split second she could have sworn that the man was Gren. Then her head pounded and she didn't get a second chance to look. Shit!  
  
"Tell me one thing? Are you Gren? Are you Mr. Saxophone?" she asked looking over at him.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
"No. I need to know are you HIM?"  
  
He turned to look at her and it was that same sad smile.  
  
"I don't know. Am I?" he asked.  
  
"Dammit! I need an answer. I need something. Please?" she begged. Funny she thought. I would never have pictured myself begging. Well wait THAT was a lie.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. You need some rest."  
  
The lights went out and Faye was left there alone in the dark. Dammit who the hell was this guy? Sleep couldn't come. No she didn't want it to. Too many things were running through her head and she didn't have a damn clue about how to fix it.  
  
Suddenly it started snowing again and it reminded her of the rain. The rain was something that showed peoples true emotions.  
  
Sighing Faye got up and walked over to the window. Looking out she saw a shooting star.  
  
"One more soul that's awake, someone who's about to finish their journey through the dream world," she whispered.  
  
She sat there all night long and finally couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep on the windowsill.  
  
******************  
  
"Spike why did you leave?" she asked looking at the green haired man.  
  
"Why do you think Faye? I don't want to have to tell you so many damn times over again. I had to go find her."  
  
She stared at him. It was always about Julia. That stupid whore. He always talked about her. This dream sucked. Her dreams always sucked.  
  
"But I'm here Spike. She killed you, I only tried to save you."  
  
"I love her Faye. SHE was a real woman. You--you just think you are," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Damn you Spike to hell and back. I don't see why even try with you. You left us. You left and didn't even think about us."  
  
"I left because I had to," he said taking out a smoke.  
  
"LIAR! You left because you a selfish son of a bitch. I'm glad you left. You deserved to die the way you did, like a fucking bastard."  
  
"Yeah just keep telling yourself that Faye. You know that you will always want me, but guess what? You will never have me."  
  
"You left and I was alone again. I was alone with no one there," she whispered savagely at him.  
  
He stared at her. He didn't know a damn thing about her. Nothing. He would never know because he was dead. He had died.  
  
Suddenly the picture changed and Spike was Gren. She took in a sharp breath and stared at him. Gren. He turned to look at her and smiled his sad little smile, his blue eyes deep with emotion.  
  
"Take care," he whispered.  
  
"Gren. Oh my god Gren!"  
  
"You aren't alone Faye. I'm still here with you," he said coming closer.  
  
"No! You're dead too. You aren't here anymore," she whispered to the floor.  
  
She felt arms encircle her and she was crushed against his chest. He smelled of bourbon and heaven. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. She inhaled his scent and tears started to form. Slowly they fell from her eyes and she pulled away to look at him. He smiled down at her and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.  
  
"You know I have been looking for you. I told you so. I love you Faye. You are my fairy. Do you understand me? You are MY fairy and I will never let you be alone. I'm still out there Faye and you know it," he whispered into her purple hair.  
  
"I love you Gren. I love you so much," she whispered into his red dress shirt.  
  
"I'm still out there playing my saxophone Faye. You will find me soon. Really soon," he whispered back to her.  
  
She pulled away once more and looked at him confused. Wasn't he here with her now? She was in his arms. She could smell him, but most important of all she could feel him. He was solid in her arms.  
  
"But you are here Gren. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I will meet you," he whispered and then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She stiffened and finally relaxed into his kiss. Suddenly she felt sleep and she knew that her dream was almost over. She closed her eyes and she felt his hand on her face.  
  
"We will see each other soon my green eyed fairy," he whispered once more and he was gone.  
  
*HOORAY! I AM NOW DONE. MAN AND TO THINK I HATE CLIFFHANGERS AND YET THEY ARE SO GOOD FOR A STORY FULL OF MYSTERY. HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS WON'T FIND GREN UNTIL LATER ON. SOMEONE ELSE WILL SHOW UP.* 


	4. Meeting up with the past

I DON"T OWN COWBOY BEBOP.YADY, YADY, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP..  
  
Faye groaned again as the morning light hit her face. Her head pounded as she opened one emerald eye and found herself on the couch. Stretching she looked around. Nobody was there. She looked out the window and saw no one out on the streets.  
  
"What a dump," she murmured under her breath.  
  
She grabbed her coat and put it on. She grabbed her pack of cigs and took one out lighting it. Her head seemed to stop hurting and she sighed with relief.  
  
Looking around once more a piece of paper caught her eye. She grabbed it and read:  
  
I will be waiting my green-eyed fairy. We will see each other soon. Really soon. Mr. Saxophone  
  
Faye almost dropped the cig that was in her mouth and stared at the paper. The dream. It was the dream.  
  
"Dammit Faye you must still be drunk," she whispered to herself.  
  
She crumbled the paper and threw it on the floor. She turned around and walked to the stranger's bedroom only to find that there was no bed and no sign that anyone had been there.  
  
"I must be losing it. Come on Faye snap out of it."  
  
But somebody WAS with her last night. Think about it. How did I get here by myself? There is no way she thought to herself.  
  
Shrugging she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took out another cigarette and walked out of the door not looking back at the apartment.  
  
She walked down the apartment building stairs and the cold air felt like a slap to the face. She pulled her jacket closer to herself and walked over to the docking port.  
  
She waited inside of the terminal until the Redtail came out. Staring out at the snow she hardly noticed the many eyes that were staring at her. She looked over her shoulder and let out a small yelp. Sitting in one of the seats was Jet.  
  
Cautiously she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her and his eyes grew as big as golf balls. She smiled at him and he stood up. Before she knew what was happening he hugged her and finally placed her on her feet.  
  
"F--Faye? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I would like to know the same thing about you Jet. What are you doing on Callisto?" she asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Well I had to look for some bounty money," he stated nervously.  
  
"Yeah right Jet, and Spike is still alive," she said sarcastically and instantly regretted saying it.  
  
They both became silent and finally Faye spoke again.  
  
"So where are you head to Jet?" she asked this time serious.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I was supposed to go to Mars and finish something over there maybe we could have a cup of coffee afterwards if you want. We could talk about -- stuff," he finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah actually I think I would like that. I mean what's the harm? Besides I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"No body important I guess."  
  
"Just follow me out of the atmosphere and then dock on the ship. You know what to do," Jet said heading in the direction of the Bebop and Faye going to Redtail.  
  
Walking to Redtail Faye opened the pod of the ship and started the engine. She climbed inside and flew out of Callisto's atmosphere following Jet.  
  
As soon as they were secured and out of Callisto Faye docked onto the Bebop and got out of the ship turning it off. Pulling out a cig she lit it and walked into the main room. The same yellow couch. HIS couch. Shaking her head she sat down and waited for Jet. He came out of the kitchen with two cups of black coffee and sat down next to her. He handed her the cup and she took it.  
  
"So tell me," he said. " What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well let's see, I'm still bounty hunting that's for sure. I'm not gambling anymore and I'm trying to pay off all of my debt. But that doesn't mean I'm still not the famous Poker Alice," she smiled taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I see. I mean you look so different Faye. I mean your hair is different you aren't wearing makeup and well I could have never pictured you this way. No more bitching either," he said his voice filled with awe.  
  
"Yeah I know, but people change Jet. I mean I guess you still think I'm the untouchable shrew woman from before. I like my life now," she answered fingering her now extremely short hair. She had cut it after she left. It was short and she had some bangs in front of her face to help cover her eyes. She didn't have time to care for it anymore. She liked it this way and she knew no one would recognize her. Good disguise especially since she still had a bounty on her head.  
  
"You were a shrew back then but now you are an entirely different person. I'm starting to think you changed for the good."  
  
"Yeah! I guess I have changed for the good. I'm no longer the slut, the big breasted babe, the shrew woman, I'm just plain ole Faye Valentine," she said not looking at him.  
  
"Faye I need to tell you something," Jet said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked still smiling.  
  
He hesitated and a small frown started to form on her face. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling. What was he hiding?  
  
"He didn't die Faye. He's still alive," Jet said looking at her.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" she asked. There was no need for Jet to tell her because she already knew whose name he was going to say. She just didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know.  
  
"Spike. Faye Spike is still alive and on Mars."  
  
She stared at him. She didn't care. She didn't care about that stupid lunk head. He didn't matter any more.  
  
"Really? That's nice. So are you going to go visit him on Mars?" she asked casually pushing all her emotions down.  
  
"Don't play I don't care Faye. I know you. That's why you left. I'm not stupid."  
  
She stared at him. Had he seen her cry when he had left?  
  
"Look Jet I'm not interested in finding him. I don't even want to see him. I can live without him alright. Besides I'm looking for someone else."  
  
"DAMMIT FAYE!"  
  
She looked at him. What the hell was his problem?  
  
"Don't put up this wall. I know you broke down when he left. I KNOW you cried when the ISSP called to tell me that they had found Spike's body. I'm NOT stupid Faye."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. He was going into something she really didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Listen Jet, Spike is apart of the past. Let--him--go. He left us. There is no need for either of us to see him. You can do what ever the hell you want but one thing is for sure I am NOT going to see him. I don't ever want to think about that damned lunk head." There was silence. The eerie kind of silence as if there was a ghost there. Suddenly Jet spoke up.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gren."  
  
He stared at her. Was she nuts? Gren had died on his why to Titan.  
  
"What are you talking about Faye? Gren is dead."  
  
"No he's not Jet. I know he isn't. He said he would be there. That we would see each other soon. I don't know but I think he's on Mars. I need to find him," she said.  
  
"So what was he like?" Jet asked.  
  
"He was like the devil in disguise. A handsome devil in disguise," she whispered getting up and walking to the control room, which allowed you to look out at the stars.  
  
"What kind of handsome?" he asked following her leaning on a post.  
  
She stared out the window and watched as Jupiter floated by.  
  
"A mysterious handsome. The kind that many women would fall for but then the kind that could change your life forever. He was like dream," she sighed.  
  
"So he was like a Julia," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. He was the kind of handsome you couldn't stay away from yet you wanted to. It didn't matter what you did you were still drawn to him. That was Gren."  
  
"So are you going to go after him?"  
  
She turned around to face him. A sad smile covered her face and she nodded.  
  
"I have to. I need him Jet."  
  
"You and Spike are the same yet you don't even know it. He left to finish his past and now you're leaving again to find someone from your past. This is so ironic."  
  
"I'm not like Spike. I left and I knew that would be someone else for you to care about. I did it because you wouldn't have cared. I had been leaving and coming like I owned the damned world. He left and he knew that we cared. He knew that we didn't want him to leave yet he did it any way and look what that got him into. He's dead now."  
  
"Dammit Faye he's not dead."  
  
"Well he is to me Jet. He is to me."  
  
Shaking his head he turned away and she stared at him. This wasn't good. She couldn't risk seeing Spike again; she knew that if she did she would lose it all. Everything that she had worked for. No everything that she had tried to forget, and he was something she was trying to forget. 


	5. He who was not dead

I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP( doesn't this ever get annoying guys? Hey, hey guys? Dammit they're already reading.  
  
"We're about to land Faye are you sure you don't want to stay?" Jet asked looking at her.  
  
"Do you even have to ask Jet?" she replied.  
  
"A question for a question huh Faye? If it's anything to ya I'm glad I got to see you," he said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back. This might possibly be the last time that she ever does see Jet again.  
  
"Well I'm going Jet. Hope you find that stupid lunk head," she said waving behind her then shoving her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Hey Faye come back if you need anything," he hollered.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back," she called out.  
  
As soon as she was gone Jet sighed.  
  
"She doesn't know how much she is like him."  
  
Faye went to the Bebop's hanger and opened the pod of her ship. She climbed in and turned on the engine. Jet's head popped on to the screen and she stared at him.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head and the hanger came open. She turned on her thrusters and she flew out heading for Mars.  
  
"Dammit Faye you almost hit the door!" jet scolded.  
  
"Awe come on Jet I couldn't leave with out leaving you something to repair now could I?"  
  
"While your down there I would suggest that you don't get your self caught. I mean I don't have money to bail you out and I'm not going in there to save your ass got that?"  
  
"I didn't know you cared Jet. Don't worry about me I know how to handle it. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah right!" he scoffed.  
  
"I'll be back around ten just to tell you if I've got any news."  
  
"Alright," he answered. "Ummm. Faye," Jet started but she had already logged off.  
  
"This is going to be a big surprise and I don't think that she's gonna like it. She' s not gonna like this at all," Jet said shaking his head.  
  
Faye landed on the docking port and hopped out of Redtail. She shrugged off the pilot's jacket and threw into the ship.  
  
"Damned weather," she muttered.  
  
Suddenly it started to rain. The sad kind of rain that doesn't go away for a while. She shoved her hands into her pants pockets and started walking of into the center of town where all the bars where. First she had to make a little stop at the Red Dragons. Just to clear some info up.  
  
She found the building and opened the door. She looked up and her breath caught. The place wasn't swarming with guards. Faye approached the front desk and the woman looked up at her.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone, no actually I'm looking for something. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find The Red Dragons?"  
  
The woman's eyes grew wide and Faye shook her head.  
  
"Forget I said anything," she said  
  
"You're one of them," the woman whispered.  
  
"What? No I was looking for . never mind."  
  
She walked out on to the street and stopped at a bar. She walked in and sat down at one of the bar stools.  
  
"What can I get for you?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"I'll have a anything with Vodka," she said.  
  
He passed her a glass and she took it. She threw back her head and swallowed the liquor. It burned going down but it was just what she needed.  
  
Faye felt an arm around her and she stiffened up.  
  
"Uh hey baby! Why don't you come home with me and I'll teach you a few things," the guy drawled.  
  
"Get the hell off," She pronounced.  
  
"Well that's not nice now. Don't be such a bitch pretty lady,"  
  
She was getting pissed and fast. She took out her gun and shoved it against the guy's crotch. Instantly his eyes grew wide and she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Unless you want to lose your friends I would suggest that you go away."  
  
"You stupid whore."  
  
That did it. The guy grabbed Faye's hair and pulled back, immediately she lifted her leg all the way up and kicked the guy right in the face. He fell away holding his nose and cursed.  
  
Then the entire bar erupted into a fight. She slipped out before anyone could notice. Out on the street she busted out laughing. Several people looked at her as they walked by and Faye shook her head. This was gonna be better than she had thought.  
  
Pulling out a cig she continued on until she reached the last bar. She got a strange feeling and walked in. Looking around she saw a stage with a piano and a saxophone but no sax player.  
  
She walked over to the bar and tapped the bar tender's shoulder.  
  
"What do ya want?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering could you tell me who plays the sax in this joint?"  
  
"His name's Gren," she said and turned back around tending to the liquor bottles.  
  
Faye's breathe caught and she couldn't breathe. Gren. Was it possible that she had finally found him? That she had found her Mr. Saxophone?  
  
Like a shadow the saxophone guy came in and grabbed his sax. The piano started playing and Faye watched him. She couldn't see his face and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to see his face.  
  
He played Road to the west and her mouth dropped open. It was like the music box. The music box, which she still, had on the Bebop. But then it was also Julia's song. Tears sprung to her eyes and she pushed them back. She waited for him to finish and finally, finally his face was lit by the over lights. He turned to her and smiled and Faye's heart broke. It was him. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out. She had to tell Jet.  
  
She literally ran all the way to the docking port and Jumped into the Redtail. She hadn't even noticed that it was only going to be 9 o'clock.  
  
She logged on and screamed for Jet. His head popped into the screen and he stared at her as if she was crazy. "Jet I found him," she yelled.  
  
"Wait. What? If you found him why are you coming back?" He asked.  
  
She could hear another voice in the background and she kept talking.  
  
"I couldn't take it Jet. I thought he was dead for so long and that I would never see him again. Just open the hanger so I can land I need to get a few things not to mention a nice shot of Vodka."  
  
"Dammit Faye you can't keep running away."  
  
"Who ever said I was running away?" she asked getting angry.  
  
"Listen I don't think its such a good idea that you come back right now. I mean why don't you go to a bar or something."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head.  
  
"I've already." she couldn't finish because the on the screen a red haired kid popped up.  
  
"ED!" Faye screamed.  
  
The girl smiled widely and Faye couldn't believe it. The brat had survived on Earth. So where was the mutt?  
  
"Faye-faye! Where is Jet person?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm. He's on the ship. Why?"  
  
"Come pick Edward up from Earth. Ein is hungry."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. THAT was the reason she cut her off?  
  
"Ed I'll come by and get you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Oti doti mon captian. Bring Ed a souvenir."  
  
"God Ed that is getting to old."  
  
"Oldie, moldie, mystery, history," she giggled on the screen.  
  
Faye logged off and shook her head. The kid would never change. She found the Bebop's hanger open and didn't even notice the other ship that was there. She jumped out and ran into the main room of the Bebop.  
  
"Jet you wouldn't believe who I just." she started but instantly stopped.  
  
She turned to look at Jet. Her eyes throwing daggers at the partially bald man. She turned her eyes back towards the other man and shoved everything down.  
  
This was not going to be pretty. Oh boy. This was going to get really ugly.  
  
"So the shrew woman has returned," the aphro man said with a smirk on his face. Lighting a cigarette he looked her over.  
  
"Nice to see you to Lunk head," she said coldly.  
  
"Really? It doesn't seem like you're happy?"  
  
"Yeah well it doesn't matter what I think now does it? Jet I'm leaving tomorrow I've gotta pick Ed and the Mutt up. Don't go anywhere I'm going to drop them off and then I'm on my way."  
  
"But Faye you found HIM. Now what? You're just going to leave him behind. Go after him," Jet said and for a moment forgot the Spike was there.  
  
"Who are you talking about Jet?" he asked  
  
"G--," Jet started but didn't get to finish, because Faye cut him off.  
  
"It is none of your business," she said pointing a finger at him.  
  
"And you're still as bitchy as ever. Hey are you still a whore?" he asked.  
  
That did it. Faye walked over to him and pulled out her Glocke 30. She pointed the 3.78 inch barrel right at his eye.  
  
"You know nothing," she said clearly showing nothing.  
  
"Are you still in love with me Faye?" he asked smirking a bit more.  
  
She pulled out the Hackler with a flick of her wrist and pointed it at his other eye.  
  
"I would never love a selfish son of a bitch like you," her words were cold and Spike's smirk faded.  
  
"I was always right Faye. Julia was a better woman than you where."  
  
"Yeah right? She such a fucking angel. That's why she was sleeping with both you and Vicious, I guess that does make her a real woman. Wouldn't you agree Jet?" She called out over her shoulder.  
  
She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder and her feet where swept from underneath her. She hit the floor and accidentally a gunshot went off.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Jet yelled.  
  
She sprang back up and was already positioned in fighting stance. Spike stared at her not happy. She rushed him and did a high leg kick. He blocked it and did a turn around trying to reach her head. She ducked and caught Spike in the jaw. She was good but not good enough. Spike caught her stomach and she feel hitting her head on the table. Her world slowly went dark and she fired one last shot. 


	6. The Cargo

I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP ( Guys do I have to keep doing this it's getting on my damn nerves. *PoP* Ooops I popped a vein. dammit where's the duct tape? Go read leave me alone I've gotta find my duct tape.  
  
"Faye," Gren whispered.  
  
The purple haired woman opened one eye and looked at the blue-eyed man.  
  
"Gren. I saw you but I couldn't--," she didn't get the words out because he shushed her.  
  
"It's ok. You'll find me. Don't worry."  
  
He started to fade and Faye began to panic.  
  
"No! Gren don't leave me again. Don't leave, god don't leave."  
  
******************  
  
She sat up sweating and looked around. She was in her old room and it was dark. Hesitantly she got out of the bed to find herself in an extremely long T-shirt and a bandage on her head. Attentively she touched it and winced as she applied pressure.  
  
"Stupid shit," she cursed.  
  
She opened the door and started walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Faye opened the refrigerator and peered inside. Pulling out a bottle of water she sat down at one of the bar stools and opened the bottle. Lying on the counter top there was a cigarette. Not caring who's it was Faye lit it and took a big drag.  
  
"You should ask who's it is before you smoke it Faye."  
  
She turned to look at the yellow couch only to find the dumb ass lying there. Shaking her head she took another drag.  
  
"Well I don't really care," she replied coldly.  
  
The room's temperature had dropped drastically. There was pure silence. Nothing. Just a cold atmosphere around the two bounty hunters.  
  
"Dammit Faye, ever since you saw me all I get is shit from you. Why is that?"  
  
"Let's see Spike it doesn't take a fucking genius to figure it out. You know what I don't even see why I'm even talking to you. I don't have to explain anything," she replied.  
  
"The same old Faye Valentine," he said shaking his head.  
  
She was not the same Faye Valentine. She had changed.  
  
"I am not the same as I was in the past Spike. People change. Well at least some of us do," she sneered.  
  
"Yeah well you know what Faye it really doesn't matter if we change. This, everything it's all a fucking dream that you can never escape from."  
  
"Speak for yourself. Maybe I don't wanna wake up. Maybe I like this dream of mine," she said.  
  
"If you liked it so much how come you were getting yourself drunk?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Spike?"  
  
"What happened on Callisto? You think I don't know. I have contacts everywhere."  
  
"You were spying on me? You son of a --"  
  
"Yeah I already know what you are going to say bitch right? "  
  
"Why the hell do you care what goes on with me?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Damn Faye you will never change will you? I now know everything. It's not that you interest me."  
  
"What-- what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your past. How you were put in the --"  
  
"Don't say it. DON'T SAY IT!" she screamed putting her hands up to her face.  
  
Spike stayed there staring at her.  
  
"You were never supposed to find out about that. No body was supposed to know. Why can't you just die like you were supposed to Spike? Let me live the rest of my life in peace. Just go away dammit. GO AWAY!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
The lights flicked on and Faye was blinded. She turned her head towards the hallway and saw Jet standing there.  
  
"Jet I'm leaving," she said and walked past him trying to suppress the tears.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Jet screamed behind her.  
  
Faye ran to her room and changed packing up all her stuff.  
  
"He will pay," she muttered to herself.  
  
She ran out of the room with a small duffel bag and passed Jet and Spike who where still arguing.  
  
Spike stopped and started following her to the hanger. She stopped and didn't turn around but spoke.  
  
"Get the hell away from me."  
  
"Faye I'm --"  
  
"I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit," she said pointing the Glock at his head. "I'm leaving and I don't want to find out that you have anymore of your little henchmen after me, cause if I do find out I'll make sure that none of their info gets back to you."  
  
"Listen Faye I'm --"  
  
"What? Sorry? No Spike save that for your precious Julia. I'm not putting up with your crap. I'm leaving and I'm going to find Gren."  
  
Then she turned around and ran to her ship. Once inside she rushed out of the hangar. She headed for Earth. She had promised the kid she would pick her up so that's what she was going to do.  
  
Her computer screen came on and Spike's face popped up. Rolling her eyes she turned it off. But he was still there.  
  
"You are going to listen to me Faye."  
  
"Bite my ass. I am NOT going to listen to you or any of your bullshit. And to think you could teach and old dog new tricks."  
  
"I didn't mean to say that. I just lost it."  
  
She didn't answer him. She didn't want anything more to do with him. What the hell was he after anyway?  
  
"Look at me Faye."  
  
She didn't need him giving her orders. She was just fine all on her own. She was a real woman no matter what he said. Gren loved her and that was what she needed. "Look at me Faye," he pronounced once more.  
  
She turned her eyes down to look at the screen and waited for whatever he had to say. He would receive no sympathy, no forgiveness. Because of him part of her was destroyed and she would never be the same.  
  
"I didn't mean to say what I said."  
  
"Save that for the fucking priest Spike," she said.  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Don't you get it I don't want to hear you, I don't want to look at you, and I don't want to know anything about you. I just want you to fucking disappear like you did nine months ago. I don't want you alive."  
  
Spike could see it in her eyes. She wasn't lying. She didn't want anything to do with him. Her eyes were like cold stones.  
  
"I shouldn't have even tried. I knew you would start bitching."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
She pulled out the Hackler and fired two shots into the screen. His face faded and she sighed. Great now she had something else to repair, not to mention it was gonna cost her from her own pocket.  
  
Then realizing the stupidity of her action she slap herself. Dammit with out logging on there was no way she was going to find Ed. Great Faye.  
  
Suddenly the ship jerked and Faye could see Ed's sign. She followed it into the atmosphere and ended up in the middle of nowhere. She looked around and saw two figures a few feet away. She opened up the ship and got out.  
  
"ED?"  
  
There was no answer but Faye was knocked over. Looking back she found Ed.  
  
"FAYE-faye!" she screamed nuzzling Faye's head.  
  
"Get off Ed."  
  
Reluctantly the fire haired girl got off and sat down on the sand like a dog.  
  
"HAIO! Did you bring Ed a souvenir?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Ed. Where's Ein?"  
  
"BUT I WANT A SOUVENIR!" she whined.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll get you a souvenir once we get back to the Bebop. Now where's Ein?"  
  
"In the Faye-faye's ship."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Faye ran over and sure enough there was the dog curled up on the pilots seat.  
  
"Stupid dog. Come on Ed we've gotta go back," she called behind her.  
  
"Okie dokie artichokie," she sang with Tomato on top of her head.  
  
Faye climbed in with Ed in the back with the dog. Faye took off and Ed was logged on. Once they reached the Bebop Faye opened the pod and got out. She followed Ed to the kitchen only to find her worst enemy there.  
  
"SPIKE-PERSON!" Ed screamed.  
  
He turned around and stared at her and then looked at Faye.  
  
"I thought we had gotten rid of the kid and the mutt."  
  
Faye smirked.  
  
"It really shouldn't matter if she is here or not considering that you don't live here anymore," Faye explained.  
  
"Who said I wouldn't come back?" He retorted. 


	7. Rose

I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP. Sorry it took so long you guys I've had a really rough week and I would prefer not to go into any details. Well enjoy and I'll try to have the next chapter up really soon.  
  
Faye stared at him. He was joking right? There was no way that he was staying with Jet.  
  
"Liar," she said.  
  
"You know me Faye. I never lie. I'm coming back on the ship whether you like it or not."  
  
"JET!" she screamed.  
  
He ran into the room wearing an apron.  
  
Faye pointed an accusing finger at him and started yelling.  
  
"You're going to let this lunk head back on the ship?"  
  
Reluctantly he shook his head and Faye stared at him. So she was going to have to leave once again.  
  
"Oh," she mouthed.  
  
She looked up to stare at them all and she smiled faintly. Oh well at least she had had a chance to go back and visit them.  
  
"Well then Jet, goodbye and take care," she whispered.  
  
"You don't have to leave Faye."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. He knew she had to if not because of Spike then because of Gren. She still needed to find Gren.  
  
"Yes I do Jet," she said a little more strongly than she did before.  
  
"No, no, no, Faye-faye no leaves. Please no leaves Faye-faye," Ed chanted around the room and finally wrapping herself around Faye's olive pant leg.  
  
Faye looked down at Ed and smiled at her. She would be back, that is if the lunk head isn't here anymore, she thought to herself. She pried the girl off of her leg and rubbed her hair trying to make her feel better.  
  
She turned around and headed for the hangar leaving behind part of her past. She turned around and found Spike leaning against the wall staring at her. Her eyes narrowed and she watched him, no not him his movements.  
  
He pushed himself off of the wall and slowly walked up to her. Faye's back stiffened and she couldn't move.  
  
He leaned in closer to her face and her eyes widened. He smiled his lazy smile and for a second he looked like Gren. Faye gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
He bent over and put his mouth up to her ear.  
  
"You will be back," he whispered pulling away to stand at his full height once more.  
  
Her eyes narrowed again and she pulled her hand back and slapped him. His face turned to the side and they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I won't be back. I will never be back, and I only have you to blame for everything that has happened," she snarled at him.  
  
Before she could turn away Spike grabbed her and kissed her hard. Faye tore away from him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"You will be back Romani," he said serious this time.  
  
She spit at him. She would never come back. NEVER.  
  
"You don't know who you are dealing with Spike," she whispered.  
  
"I know exactly who I'm dealing with."  
  
"I am a real woman, not a fucking dream like your precious Julia. Oops! Was that too harsh? I don't think so. That was nothing compared to what you have said to me."  
  
She left him standing there. Finally she would be rid of him. But then he had kissed her. He was there. Faye wasn't even sure if Gren even existed. She mentally slapped herself for doubting that he might not even be real. What would happen if she stayed?  
  
She shook her head and walked into the hangar. She opened the pod to her ship and climbed in. She noticed the broken computer screen and screamed. She hopped out and pulled out her toolbox. Dammit this was not going to help her at all. She changed into some old baggy jeans and a white tank.  
  
She started working and finally decided to call Jet.  
  
He looked the screen over and shook his head.  
  
"How did you manage this one Faye?" he asked not noticing that she was even checking her box.  
  
"Let's just say I need anger management and some new glass for the screen."  
  
"Well I guess I'll go get it then. Don't get your self in trouble woman."  
  
She smiled. "Me, get in trouble? Never. You know me Jet. I'm innocent."  
  
"Yeah innocent like the devil," he said.  
  
She watched him take off and shook her head. She began looking around for some broken pieces. When she found what she needed she began working again. Inside the pod she noticed a tuft of green hair walk by and she ignored it knowing that if she acknowledged him he wouldn't leave.  
  
She popped up to look around for the wrench and stopped. Spike looked up at her a look of amazement upon his face. She smiled evilly and stuck out her tongue. She bent back down and started working again. Tired she hopped out and landed in a crouch. She leaned against the side of the ship and tilted her head up towards its side.  
  
Faye took out a cig from the back of her pocket and lit it. She looked around and her view landed on the Swordfish. Spike's beloved ship. Shaking her head she just smoked her cigarette enjoying the taste.  
  
She saw Spike's shoes stop on the side. She didn't even bother to look up at him. What was the point he would only say something to piss her off again.  
  
"May I help you with something Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Yes actually you can. I would like you to move your damn ship Faye. I need to go out."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Well guess what? I ain't moving it. Not until it's fixed and I need the pieces that Jet went to buy. So sorry lunk head but you ain't going anywhere."  
  
"You stupid bitch. I asked nicely. What do you want me to beg now?"  
  
"That would be nice but not enough. So no."  
  
She heard him sigh and smiled. Served the bastard right, she thought. She leaned her head back and landed on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling she saw Spike in her ship's cockpit.  
  
He had a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Spike you better get the hell out of my ship," she warned.  
  
Suddenly the hangar came open and Jet walked in. Looking from Spike to Faye he dropped the bag of ship parts and started yelling.  
  
"I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR 5 MINUTES BEFORE YOU START DESTROYING MY SHIP!"  
  
The Redtail landed with a plop and all three grimaced at the sound.  
  
Faye sighed and walked over to pick up the bag of parts. She looked inside and gasped. Taking out the blood red rose she admired it.  
  
"Jet," she called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked not taking her eyes off of it.  
  
"I didn't buy that."  
  
Faye read the little note attached to it and smiled.  
  
"Faye who's it from?" Spike asked.  
  
She ignored his question and grabbed the bag and the rose and walked over to Redtail. She placed the rose in the cockpit and then started working again.  
  
"It's from Gren, Spike." Jet said shaking his head with a smile. 


	8. Goodbye

ME NO OWN COWBOY BEBOP-----------  
  
Faye finished fixing the screen on her ship and smiled. She thought that it would have turned out worse but ends up it looked better than it did before. Wiping her hands on her jeans Faye stopped to look at one of her old pictures. She couldn't believe that that little girl in the picture was her.  
  
She picked it up and found another picture behind it. It was one of Gren during the war in Titan. He looked so happy and young. After Jet had found her handcuffed in Gren's room she had taken one of his pictures just something to remember him by. At that time she thought he was dead. Faye sat down in her seat and just looked at the pictures. She took both of them and placed them on the outer edge of the screen.  
  
Faye climbed out of her ship and took out her normal clothes, olive pants and a black top. She headed for the bathroom but was stopped by the dog. She cocked her head to the side and finally bent over to pick him up. He looked at her as if she were crazy and then relaxed in her arms as she placed him on the couch.  
  
She smiled down at him and then headed for the bathroom again. She opened the door only to find a half dressed Spike. He turned to look at her and then turned back to drying his hair.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom," she said.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
He turned around to look at her and then cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No."  
  
Faye stared at him and she could feel her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Fine," she said forcing herself past Spike.  
  
She started taking off her shoes and then took off her jewelry. She looked over her shoulder and smiled evilly because Spike was staring at her. She reached down to grab the hem of her shirt but faked it by turning around and kicking Spike in the stomach. He stumbled out of the bathroom and Faye sealed the door before he could do a counter attack.  
  
"SUCKER!"  
  
"DAMMIT FAYE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN!"  
  
"GO SUCK A COW!"  
  
"HOW ABOUT YOU SUCK ME?"  
  
"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP IT!"  
  
"DAMMIT JET YOU ARE SO FATHERLY!"  
  
"SPIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! LUNK HEAD GOT IN TROUBLE!"  
  
"I'M GONNA GO BUST THE GLASS ON YOUR SCREEN FAYE!"  
  
"BE MY FUCKING GUEST! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"SLUT!"  
  
"NUTLESS!"  
  
"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?"  
  
"FUCK OFF SPIKE!"  
  
The pounding on the door stopped and Faye sighed. She turned on the showerhead and stepped in. She let the warm water roam over her skin and she sighed in relief. Her hair plastered her face and she shook it, sending water all over the place. She washed her hair in orange scented shampoo and then rinsed off.  
  
Wrapping a towel around herself she gingerly stepped out of the shower and began changing into her clothes. She combed her hair with her fingers and applied some spiking gel. She covered her right side of her face with some hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect. Finally she put on her steel-toed boots and walked out carrying all of her stuff.  
  
"Is Faye-Faye leaving?"  
  
Faye whirled around to find Ed staring at her with a frown. Faye didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ed I have to leave kid."  
  
"But is Faye-Faye coming back? OH Edward wants a souvenir."  
  
Faye shook her head and rubbed Ed's head. Instinctively Ed wrapped herself around Faye's leg and wouldn't let go. Faye tried prying the girl off but couldn't.  
  
"DAMMIT ED GET OFF!"  
  
"Prrrrrrrrr---"  
  
"EDWARD! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THIS DAMN KID OFF OF ME?"  
  
Faye dragged herself to the main room pushing herself with her arms. Jet and Spike turned to look at her and they both started laughing. She shot them an ugly look and they both shut up.  
  
"Jet could you please get Ed off of my leg?" she said.  
  
But before she could hear an answer she stumbled down the three steps that went down to the couch.  
  
The guys erupted into bigger hysterics and finally Faye got Ed off of her. She pointed an accusing finger at them and thought better of it.  
  
"Well Jet I guess I'm off," Faye said.  
  
The metal-armed man looked at her serious this time. She was leaving and never coming back.  
  
"Well I hope you find him Faye and call sometime. Go after your man."  
  
"Thank you Jet."  
  
Faye stared at Spike and he at her. She looked him once in the eye and then bent down to pet Ein.  
  
"Goodbye mutt," she murmured. "As weird as this is going to sound, I think I actually liked you the most out of this crazy people we call a crew."  
  
"Brow?"  
  
Faye laughed and stood up.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and left the room. Her heart finally felt free. Faye climbed up on to her ship and logged on. Instead of Jet's face popping up onto the screen Spike was there.  
  
"Dammit don't you ever know when to--"  
  
"Yeah Faye I do know. I just wanted to say you better not get yourself caught because Jet isn't gonna come for you and neither am I."  
  
"Like I didn't know that already. Jesus Spike I can take care of myself you dumb idiot."  
  
"Yeah well whatever."  
  
Faye logged off and headed for Uranus. She just had a feeling that that's where Gren was and she was determined to find her jazzman.  
  
She found a bag of onion rings in the back of the ship and grabbed it. She hadn't had anything to eat. Only Jet's beef and bell peppers without the beef.  
  
She shoveled the chips into her mouth and threw the bag behind her. She put the ship on autopilot and leaned back. 


	9. Mr Saxophone

I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP  
  
Faye walked down the snowing streets of Uranus and hunched over trying to protect herself from the cold. She kept her eyes down and shoved her hands into her pilots' jacket. She walked all the way to the Blackbird bar on the other side of town. From what she knew this was the only other place on Uranus that played jazz, the other one named Silver Tiger had gone out of business and no body was there.  
  
She checked to make sure that her guns were secure and that she had easy access to them in case she ran into some Syndicate members. Uranus had the second biggest head quarters for the Red Dragons, now the largest considering that Spike had helped destroy the one that was on Mars.  
  
Faye carefully walked into the bar and sat down at a table all the way in one of the corners. She was hidden in the dark and relaxed. She stared at the stage on the other side of the room and her breath caught. Not because she had seen Gren but because he looked so beautiful sitting there playing his sax. Faye sat and listened and even ordered a few drinks. She was in such a good mood that she even started clapping. But the happy moment didn't last cause somebody came to interrupt her with a note. She stared at the man but he ignored her and kept walking on. Curiously she picked it up and opened it. Inside of it was a picture of Gren and it had been ripped to pieces. Faye shook her head people just never learned did they.  
  
It was closing time and Faye was the only customer left. She got up from the chair and stretched grabbing her jacket in the process. Gren's back was turned and she snuck up behind him. As if sensing somebody she saw him stiffen and smiled. She put her mouth up to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Take care Mr. Saxophone."  
  
"Faye Valentine you finally found me."  
  
"Yep smart guy and finding you was a hell of a lotta trouble. You know I could just turn you into the ISSP or the Syndicate considering that you do still have a bounty on your head. Not a big one but still a bounty."  
  
"Isn't that the same with you?"  
  
Faye's mouth dropped open. Since she started paying off her debts supposedly she didn't have a bounty anymore. But if what Gren said was true her entire world would freeze over.  
  
"You left me just like that son of a bitch did. You left me alone just like Spike," she said surprised that she was more angry than happy.  
  
"I didn't leave you on purpose Faye. I had to do what I did."  
  
"Liar. I thought you said I was your fairy."  
  
"You are Faye and so is Julia."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. Everything was always about fucking Julia. Julia this, and Julia that it was really starting to piss her off. It started to piss her off a long fucking time ago.  
  
Faye tensed and dragged Gren down to the ground. The windows exploded and Faye covered her head with her hands. Gren stared at her as she took out the Hackler and the Glock. Bullets started flying everywhere and Faye bounced up and ran around to the other side of the bar where all the hard liquors where. She found the bar tender bleeding and took her pulse. She cursed under her breath and started looking for some whiskey or vodka. Irish whiskey precisely. She found a bottle and ripped the tab off with her teeth. She stopped to look at Gren who was holding his side. She saw the blood and handed him both of her guns.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy Faye? What the hell are you going to fight with?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you can say that. Here hold this. Gimme that napkin over there." She said showing him everything. He stopped midway to shoot somebody that was coming from around the side of the bar. Faye doused the bar with the whiskey careful not to get shot. She took out her lighter and touched the soaked wood. Immediately it lit up and she jumped up with joy. Before she could stop herself she slipped and landed on top of Gren who was shooting some body.  
  
"Faye darling this isn't the right place or the right time."  
  
"I thought you said you weren't interested in women Mr. Saxophone?"  
  
"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not."  
  
The shots stopped briefly and that's when Faye got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. She put it in her pocket and grabbed Gren's hand pulling him back out through the alley way. There they encountered two guns heavily armed. Gren was able to take down the first one and that's when he ran out of bullets. Faye remembered the whiskey and grabbed it out taking a big swig and keeping it in her mouth. She pulled out her lighter and walked closer to the other guy who fired off a shot hitting her arm. She grimaced in pain and finally did what she was planning to do. The guy burned to death after she had squirted the liquor out of her mouth and on to the flame causing it to go forward like a fire gun. She wiped her mouth with her good hand and looked back at Gren. For some crazy reason he still had his saxophone case. Faye had thought that he had left it inside the bar or that it would have at least been burnt by now.  
  
"I suppose this is the part were you take my hand and we run like fucking hell?"  
  
Not bothering to listen to her he grabbed her hand and started running, which reminded Faye of the first time that she had run with him. Funny it was almost the same situation.  
  
Stopping in front of an old apartment building Faye caught her breath and stared daggers at the man and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Damn you Gren this is ALL YOUR fault."  
  
"Actually I don't know if it's because we've finally found each other or what it is but---"  
  
"Just stop it ok?"  
  
Gren started for the apartment building and Faye watched him go in. This was like reliving that damned dream from the past. That fucking dream that had destroyed practically her entire life.  
  
She followed Gren slowly inside and stopped outside his apartment door. She hesitantly walked in and stared at the room. Just like it was back on Callisto. The walls, the pictures, and the piano. The Baby Grand piano. Faye had never noticed that before his piano was a baby grand and they only had made those on Earth.  
  
"Come in sit down."  
  
Faye took off her jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. She sat down on the couch and watched Gren. It seemed that so long ago she had just met him and yet now she was looking at him.  
  
"So Faye what have you been up to?" Gren asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nothing much trying to do everything in reverse I guess," she answered not looking at him.  
  
"Why are you crying Faye?"  
  
"I'm not crying," she said trying to suppress the sobs.  
  
She felt her chin being lifted but she wouldn't look him in the eye. She wouldn't.  
  
"Please look at me Faye."  
  
Slowly she brought her eyes up to him and he smiled down at her and wiped away her tears. Before she could stop herself Faye was caught in the spell of his eyes and she leaned in softly touching his lips with her own. He didn't respond at first but then started to kiss her back slowly. He held her closer and she ran her hands through his hair. She pulled away and then opened her eyes slowly to stare at him.  
  
"I've missed you so much Gren."  
  
"Yeah I know. I've missed you a lot too." 


	10. More Secrets of the Unknown

Faye felt something wet on her hand and she pulled away from Gren. She looked down and then saw the gun shot. Shaking her head she got up and looked around.  
  
"Gren where's the bathroom? I need to clean your wound."  
  
"Down the hallway and to the left," he called out.  
  
Looking in the bathroom Faye found some tweezers, scissors, a needle and some thread, and sterile gauze. She walked out and placed it down on the little table in the center of the room. Looking around she found a bottle of bourbon and grabbed it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked watching as Faye dipped both the scissors and tweezers in the liquor.  
  
"Relax I'm only going to clean it, make sure the bullet isn't stuck in there and then wrap it up. You don't have to be a baby about it."  
  
He pouted and opened his shirt. Faye gasped and stared at his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah ummm--- I lost the boobs."  
  
She couldn't believe it. Gren didn't have his women parts anymore.  
  
She shoved her face up to his chest and poked it. Testing she looked up at him and then twisted his nipple. She still couldn't believe it and twisted the other one.  
  
" OWWW! They are real Faye. My nipples are real, could you please stop twisting them?"  
  
"Sorry," she muttered.  
  
She pulled off Gren's shirt and started working. The bullet had just grazed the skin but it was bleeding profusely. She poured some bourbon on the wound and heard Gren wince. She started cleaning it and then wrapped the gauze around his ribs. After she was done she got up to put everything away and Gren stopped her.  
  
"Sit down Faye," he said.  
  
"Let me just put this stuff away," she answered back.  
  
"Please?"  
  
She sat down next to him and he watched her for a while. Finally he started talking.  
  
"After I went to go see Vicious he had shot me down. Spike had come to save me but it seemed too late. I had internal bleeding and it looked like I was going to die soon so I asked him to take me to Titan. He did. On my way there I accidentally met up with Julia." Faye's eyes narrowed and she pushed herself farther away from him.  
  
"She saved my life. Well afterwards I woke up on Ganymede and I didn't have THEM anymore. I know it had something to do with Vicious. I know it. He was the only one that could've done something like this. I hunted him out for a while and then found out that Spike had killed him. I contacted Spike on Mars and we talked for a while. I work for the Syndicate now."  
  
She stared at him. He would never change would he? How could he have survived what he had? It made absolutely no fucking sense.  
  
"So you're in line with Spike now?"  
  
"Faye--"  
  
"NO! I thought you had learned your lesson already. Don't go and tell me that you aren't afraid to die because you're a fucking liar if you say that again. Everybody is afraid of death. Gren I want you alive. I want to spend time with you here, not in a fucking grave."  
  
Gren just stared at her. She had been so lost for the longest time and now meeting Gren, finding him had really blown her out of the water.  
  
"I know what they did to you Gren."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow and stared at her. What the hell?  
  
"Why you don't have your woman parts, I know why. See back on Earth before the Gate disaster doctors were developing a new medicine. They shipped it out to all the prisons for testing. That's when the disaster happened and I was in the "sleep". Supposedly doctors predicted that the drug would help calm down prison mates, ends up that it was far from that. Then they stopped using it for a while. Then they start testing this other addictive drug and you got chosen. You grow the boobs and your hormones go crazy. The drug from earth is what they gave you to loose the breasts. The structure of the drug reverses the effect of the one that sent your hormones out of bounce. The drug was called Metrolicaline."  
  
Faye bowed her head and waited for him to answer or say something. Nothing came and she was getting worried. She raised her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Where did you get all this information Faye?"  
  
"My father was the man that helped create the drug."  
  
"Is it addictive?"  
  
"From what I know no."  
  
"Are you the only one that knows about this drug?"  
  
"Probably not. I mean I can remember this only because in my box of stuff from my past the papers and reports about the drug where in there. I don't remember anything else about my past. Nothing. I don't remember my brother, mother, father. But life ain't fair is it?"  
  
"I have to tell Spike about this."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I need to Faye. If people get a hold of this drug--"  
  
"Gren you can't tell him anything."  
  
"Faye I have too."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She pulled out her Glock and pointed it at him. She wouldn't let him get closer to Spike. He was acting more like him every time he opened his damn mouth.  
  
"Faye,"  
  
She shook her head and the tears started spilling. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Faye felt arms encircle her and she pressed herself against Gren's chest. He rocked her back and forth and slowly she felt herself falling asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Faye moaned and turned over bumping into warm skin. Instantly she sat up and found herself in a black satin bed with Gren. She rubbed her head and saw that it was still dark outside. It was raining and she cocked her head.

"Damn this place is so weird."

She slipped out of the bed and found herself in a big red silk shirt, definitely something that Gren would wear. She ran a hand through her short hair and stretched. She leaned over Gren to see if he was still asleep and was caught in a spell. He looked so peaceful asleep. She lightly ran a hand over his hair and he shifted a bit. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips.

"That felt good," he whispered lightly opening one eye to look at her. She stood up immediately and turned around.

"Is Poker Alice shy?" he asked.

"No," she muttered.

"I think she is."

"I am not AND you have no right to call me Poker Alice."

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

Silently she walked over to the window and sat on the sill. This was just like when she was on Callisto. She leaned her head against the window and sighed.

"It reminds you of him doesn't it?"

Faye looked over at Gren and he was sitting up in bed his new chest showing. He had a sad smile on his face and it almost broke Faye's heart to look at him.

"It was raining when he left. You know that sad kind of rain, the one that is the best for some jazz and lots of alcohol. That's the day he left and that's the way it is now."

"But this time you're with me. Do you think it means something Faye?"

"I don't know Gren. I just want to finally be happy and not alone for once in my life. I want to -- I don't know what I want to do."

"You don't know because you're lost. You don't know because you don't want to know what you're meaning of being here is."

"How do you know all this stuff Gren? You just read people like books, as if you've known them for years on end."

"No I can only read you and Ju--"

"Julia. Yeah I know."

"Faye she--"

"She killed something in Spike. She made him go away. She caused all the shit that has happened in everyone's life. Don't you see? Everything if you think about it has to deal with her. I'm sick and tired of it and I just wish it would all just go away. Even now that she's dead she's still on people's minds. They still talk of her. But what about me Gren? When I die will I be remembered? And if I am how will they remember me? Faye Valentine con artist aka Poker Alice. A bitch? Maybe I won't be remembered."

"Faye you know that's not true."

"It is Gren. Nothing and nobody can change that. I can see that you still love Julia, so does Spike. Do you guys think I'm stupid? I'm not. I don't live in this dream I just look at it as if I'm just going to die in a nightmare, which will never end."

"Faye you and Julia were the only two women I could ever love. I love you and I love her but she's gone Faye and I know that now. I want to be with you Faye. I need you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. Why do you think I let you stay the night? Faye I care about you."

"I don't care Gren. Don't you see it? Nobody will love me. No one. I should be old and withered. More off dead. I shouldn't be alive Gren. I should be in a grave. I'm 74 years old Gren."

"Faye why are you pushing me away? You did the same thing when I met you. You tried to push me away. You pushed everyone that cared about you away. Stop doing that and maybe someone will give you a chance."

"I can't. I can't. All that is going to end up happening is that I'm going to get hurt and alone all over again."

"I won't hurt you Faye. I won't."

"I can't Gren."

"Faye you're the only one I have been thinking about. Let's make our own dream. Come on you and me."

"I don't know--"

"Please?"

"I-- I "

Faye stood there looking at Gren who had gotten out of the bed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She got closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned in and lightly kissed him. Faye felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her closer. He pulled her slowly towards the bed and they both fell on it arms still wrapped around each other.

Faye pulled away and looked up at him.

"Gren promise you won't leave me. Promise me that you won't leave me alone."

"I promise Faye."

She snuggled her face into his chest and smiled slightly.


End file.
